The truth we are human
by Francisco Devilman Warrior
Summary: The title speaks for itself.


Bloody Roar

Disclaimer:Bloody Roar and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Hudson. Claymore does not belong to me and belongs to its respective creator and what ever else of other anime I use.

The truth we are human.

Many weeks after the source of the unborn the grave mind destroyed the zoanthrope kingdom and most of its people single handedly the survivors gather under the bloody roar crew in order to go to a city Gado knew about but this was not the worst of what happened all zoanthropes were stripped of there human forms by the grave minds power now completely unable to be in society there minds wallow in despair most if not all could not bear to lose there human forms but the real problem was the fact that they were slowly losing there ability to reason and intelligence. Gado said an old and best friend of his a none zoanthrope called Falco or as he is referred to in his city as golden light Falco can undo the grave minds genetic damage.

"Were almost there my best friend Falco has the power to undo the grave minds tampering." Gado said to the rest

"Right you think some human can undo this power from a being that amounts to a god!?" Shenlong asked angrily.

"You would think Falco a god if you faced him in combat. The power he wields is so immense I am scared of it the true power of humanity. Besides its either that or remain beasts and outcasts forever. Remember Shenlong we have nowhere to go now that grave mind destroyed the zoanthrope kingdom. I may be a mercenary but living in jungles and caves for the rest of my life is not something I look forward too. Not too mention that we are losing our intellect and reasoning we will soon be full animal." Gado told him.

"Good I will be glad to get rid of anything human in me. So what if I lose my intellect and reasoning that just makes killing easier. I say let that baggage be removed." Shenlong said.

"Falco was right some are so enthralled with the zoanthrope power they think they are better they think they are above humanity damn every time I see this it makes me sick normal people may have difficulty accepting us as humans but at least they don't think they are better than everyone else like some zoanthropes do. There is evidence that every human on earth has the potential to beastorize this research was uncovered by doctor Julius Kain he also uncovered a safe way to unleash that potential in anyone. But sadly this data has fallen into Busuzimas hands Kain made a mistake taking him in as a pupil those years ago. If only we had this evidence then this false race issue would be over." Gado thought to himself.

"Hey Shenlong you may not care about your human characteristics but we do! So either your with us or get the fuck out!" Yugo told him.

"Alright Alright like Gado said I got nowhere to go plus I am wanted in at least 8 countries for assassinations and crimes against humanity so I will go with you even if its just to save my own ass." Shenlong told him.

They kept walking until they finally arrived to a huge and beautiful city that shines like gold. They went toward the main gate and two huge men greeted them.

"Master Gado welcome back. And we see you have brought companions with you beast type humans that have been affected by the unborn devil known as the grave mind." they men said at once.

"Yes we need to speak to Falco please let us in so we can go to the palace." Gado said to them.

"At once Master Gado." the men replied as they opened the main gate.

"Master Gado!? Ha if they should call anyone master it should be me. Gado is a fool." Shen Long said out loud.

"You dare insult Master Gado!? He has done a lot for mankinds betterment along with the WOC unlike you racist shit sack." the men said.

"You know guys who call me a shit sack end up in pieces." Shenlong said as he prepared to attack the men. But the men were also prepared to fight back.

"Enough of this I will not have violence in my kingdom." a voice said. All the zoanthropes looked toward where the voice was coming from and saw a man enveloped in massive and bright golden aura. The power he radiated was so immense the zoanthropes all felt fear just being around him all but one.

"So I assume by your regal speech your that Falco guy. Well I will fight you instead. Let see how strong you really are." Shenlong said as he attacked Falco little did the tiger zoanthrope know what he was in for.

"What the fuck!?" Shenlong said as his claws could not even scratch Falcos flesh.

"Is that all you got!? Very well I will let you have one more free attack but afterwards its my turn." Falco said.

"Ok asshole you asked for it! BEAST DRIVE FEROCIOUS TIGER LACERATION." Shenlong said as he attacked with one of his most devastating beast techniques. Sadly the technique was useless against Falco as he did not even feel a tiny bit of pain and his body remains unharmed.

"You think you can beat me with such insignificant strength? Now I will show you real strength TASTE MY POWER! GENTO KOU KEN SECRET TECHNIQUE SHOU NO RIN(Translation Rings of Opposition)." Falco said as he moved his arms in circular motions to create giant rings of pure golden energy. As he shot the rings they transformed into massive beams of energy that shot forward to the tiger zoanthrope. He was enveloped in energy and his entire body was crushed to the extreme and his atomic structure was nearly destroyed. Yet for such a huge energy attack the city was unharmed such is Falcos power and control.

"GAHHHHHHH damn you... Bastard. How can he be so powerful!!!!" Shenlong said astonished and near death. The kind of power Falco displayed is immense and the astonished zoanthropes were backing off.

"Do not be afraid this kingdom is of peace and beast type humans and normal humans here live together in harmony." Falco said with a happy expression.

"Don't you mean zoanthropes?" Alice asked him.

"That term a ridiculous and stupid term for racial difference that is false." Falco said with a rather angered expression.

"What about him?" Yugo asked about Shenlong.

"Oh him." Falco said as his hand began to glow in golden energy and Shenlong's wounds were healed yet he still could not move.

"He will live and fully recover but he stays paralyzed for two days so he can think about his sins and his idiocy." Falco told Yugo.

"Works for me." Yugo replied.

"Now come to my palace and rest your journey was long and arduous once you feel rested come to my throne room. We shall talk there." Falco said as he teleported to his palace.

"He is a scary guy but at the same time I feel really safe around him." Uriko said.

All the zoanthropes went in to the palace and went to the guest rooms which were quite beautiful and rested they were fed and treated well. "After there long rest they headed to the throne room where Falco was waiting.

They explain the situation to Falco.

"So after hearing our plight will you help us? Will you repair the genetic damage done by the grave mind?" Yugo asked.

Falco got up glowing in an intense golden aura he touched Gado and he reverted back to human form.

"That is great now what about us?" Jenny asked.

"I am done I will not help the rest of you." Falco sternly told them.

"What the fuck why not!?" Jenny asked.

"Why you still do not realize the truth." Falco said

"Truth what truth?" Yugo asked

"If can't figure that out then I am wasting my time with you. Figure that out for yourselves and then and only then will I help until then good bye." Falco said as he teleported away.

"You asshole! Come back give us back our human forms.!" Jenny said in a rage. She was about to chase him but he already disappeared

"Tell me Falco why didn't you give them there human forms back?" Gado asked

"Why are you asking a question you know the answer too Gado. They must realize the truth that zoanthropes are not a different race or species from man they are human like me and you they just a slightly better abilities emphasis on the word slightly." Falco said.

"Why didn't you tell them that yourself?" Gado asked his old friend.

"If I did that nothing would change they would just pretend to understand and then its back to square one thinking they are some other race. Its either learn the truth or to be full time mindless beasts will be there fate." Falco stated.

"That is pretty damn harsh." Gado said.

"Don't worry I will give them some help in the form of true none human creature. Priscilla come here." Falco said

"Dear god that ancient monster your going to put them up against that." Gado said in horror

"Yes she who was once human but now no longer understands the truth and she will put in there heads by force if necessary." Falco said as young and quite beautiful woman approached him.

"You summoned me master Falco?" Priscilla asked.

"Yes my dear the time has come to teach some foolish zoanthropes the truth. By the way hows Raki?" Falco said

"I see so the time has finally come. And Raki he is fine still sleeping." Priscilla said as she began transform into her true form a monstrous looking purple skinned humanoid creature with massive horn in her forehead and huge wings.

"Go Priscilla teach them the truth." Falco said as Priscilla flew away to other parts of the castle.

"Time to leave Gado." Falco said to him as he telported both of them away.

"This will get ugly and if Priscilla loses control of her yoma instincts she will devour there innards. Regardless of there power she exceeds them by huge leaps and bounds Falco I hope your doing the right thing." Gado thought to himself.

Meanwhile in the remains of the zoanthrope kingdom. Nagi the Spurious was lamenting the destruction that happened in this place. She was also affected by the grave minds tampering and could not shift back to normal.

"Damn the unborn and there master. It murdered countless like they were insects and then he had the gall to strip us all of our human forms saying some shit about how if we don't consider ourselves human then we don't deserve the human form damn monster. Now we can't go anywhere." Nagi said furious.

"I meant that you know." a voice that sounded like thousands of voices spoke from everywhere as bright light enveloped the area and the form of Xion the unborn appeared before her but Nagi doesn't know that this being is not Xion but his possessed shell.

"Xion I should have known you would be involved in this." Nagi said.

"You insult me puppet of Gaia. What stands before you is that useless fools' body but I am in control it." the possessed Xion said.

"Grave mind. What the hell are you doing back here?" Nagi said to him in an angered tone.

"Simple. I came here to piss on King Orions' corpse and boy did that feel great. That is quite insult you humans have come up with." the grave mind said while smiling. Outraged by this Nagi dashed toward the grave mind will the intention of ripping him to pieces sadly as Nagis arm blade hit his flesh it shattered.

"Did you actually believe that a mere copy a mere fake could hurt me much less kill me nothing Gaia has can kill me. Only humans and there power which transcends time and space who defeated me ages ago can kill me only humans can so much as hurt me. You sadly have powers like an unborn and thus cannot hurt me at all. Now its time for me to take away what Gaia stole rejoice Nagi you will be human again you and Xion who's powers come from me he is a useless fool thus I strip him of the power I gave him." the grave mind said as a huge bright enveloped the entire zoanthrope kingdom ruins.

As the light faded Nagi found herself back to normal but as she tried to summon her power she quickly realized she could no longer beastorize Xion was in the same boat not truly being an unborn but a human avatar of an outside force now completely unconscious. The grave mind now revealed its true form now free from Xion an unborn with massive wings made pure black energy

"Be thankful I do not kill you right here but I need you humans alive." The grave mind said.

"Why did you destroy the zoanthrope kingdom and everyone in it why do mercilessly hunt down zoanthropes?" Nagi asked the monster.

"Since your so interested to know I'll tell you. Zoanthropes are my enemy because they prevent me from acquiring mankind's power to make mankind unborn like us. Zoanthropes are the humans who can unite mankind as one race under Gaia who are destined to do that and put an end to the unborn thus allowing that demon of the earth to get away with all of her genocides. You say that normal people have difficulty accepting zoanthropes but that in time will end. In fact a few years from now had the zoanthrope kingdom been standing zoanthropes would become accepted in all society they will be able to walk freely anywhere and among normal people no show of force ,no war .no death just pure patience and diplomacy. This will also result in zoanthrope/normal marriages further uniting mankind and making stronger offspring stronger humans. Eventually a safe process will be discovered to unlock the zoanthrope potential that lies sleeping on the genes of humanity millions of years of evolutionary growth shall finally rise completing the evolution and unison of mankind an then they will belong to Gaia forever and our hopes for revenge dashed then we will be destroyed. I won't allow that to happen I will make humanity see Gaias evil they will become unborn once they see that. And with mans power added to our own we will destroy this world. And all others. Good bye humans and embrace your soon to come fate as unborn. " Grave Mind said as he teleported away.

Nagi could not believe what she just heard zoanthropes very existence was necessary to all humanity in order for a beautiful future to be created. Which meant that all the supremacist zoanthropes dreams were doomed to fail from the get go but they did not have the power to read the future like grave mind did. Nagi knew what she had to do she had to find Yugo and the rest and tell them all this regardless that she lost her powers she will not fail in this mission. She took Xion with her he still being unconscious after the rather forceful deposession.

Afterwards in the golden cities palace the bloody roar crew zoanthropes left there rooms hearing some strange noises. They began investigating the source of noises with there heightened senses and found a brown haired young woman causing them.

"Hey girl what the hell are you doing? Were trying to sleep here." Jenny the bat zoanthrope asked very irrate.

"Waking you up to many things especially the truth. So you losing some sleep won't kill you dear."

The young woman said. Angered by that comment the bat Zoanthrope flew toward the young woman to strike her sadly the young woman hit her with simple palm strike and sent her flying through the wall with great force. The others realized this is no ordinary girl.

"Right on time." the girl said as Shenlong the tiger zoanthrope came from behind her and clawed off her arms but the girl looks totally unfazed as if she didn't care of what just happened. Shenlong was about to deliver the finishing blow and tore a hole in her chest but to his surprise and utter terror the girl still lived and still unfazed.

"So tiger zoanthrope is that all the strength you possess?" the girl asked as the empty sockets in her arms began to shoot out tentacles which badly hurt Shenlong. Cutting up in every place imaginable. Afterwards her wounds began to close in seconds and her arms grew back.

"Impossible zoanthropes can't heal that quickly nor recover limbs if lost." Yugo said

"That thing is no zoanthrope her ki it has a foul feeling something truly not human. No way it can't be yoki this thing is a yoma." Long the other tiger zoanthrope said

"Yoma!? Are insane Long that is just a myth. Though I admit this bitch is something else. Ouch damn that fucking hurts." Shenlong said in rather extreme pain.

"I am afraid that what mister Long is saying is correct. I am a yoma though I used to be human." The girl said.

"So your an awakened may I ask your name." Long asked her.

"My human name is Priscilla but it is a name I do not deserve cause of what I am now." the girl said.

"Priscilla? The strongest of the awakened my god everyone we have to retreat now. We are no match for her." Long said in horror.

"Fuck you Long! you want too chicken out fine but I am gonna fight this slut yoma or not she is mine!" Shenlong said as he once again leapt toward her to attack again he used every technique and combo in his arsenal yet yet this time was doing anything to Priscilla no wounds no nothing she didn't even feel any pain. Shenlong now was gripped in fear.

"I suppose you wonder why your blows as skilled and powerful as they are no longer damage or even move me. I will tell you I changed the molecular density of my flesh to be harder than titanium. Now none your attacks or anyone else are effective against me. I guess this is the best the so called "new race" the "zoanthropes" can do hah I have seen normal humans with more power than all of you combined." Priscilla said in a mocking tone while placing her finger in the tiger zoanthropes chest. Suddenly those finger extended and transformed into organic spear like tentacles piercing Shenlong she lifted him and threw him to the floor hard.

The other zoanthropes charged Priscilla only to be easily subdued by her. She grabbed Alice the rabbit zoanthrope like she was a helpless child.

"A rabbit zoanthrope. Heh I heard rabbit stew is delicious. Maybe I should start by eating you." Priscilla said

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON HER YOU FUCKING MONSTER." Yugo said in a near berserker rage as he again attacked Priscilla but sadly Priscilla grabbed him by the throat before he could lay a hand on her and slammed him hard into the ground.

"Sit Boy." Priscilla said.

"So you like this rabbit that much man its must be awkward not too mention disgusting when you two fuck rabbit and a slightly wilder dog. Ughh the picture is disgusting beyond words." Priscilla said to them both.

Yugo getting further enraged almost to the point of losing all his reason attacked Priscilla but he was impaled by her extending spear like finger tentacles and slammed to the floor again.

"I hate people who think just because you got a slight genetic upgrade they are a different race/species. Thinking they are better than anyone else. "Zoanthrope" Hah a ridiculous false term. Your no better than Nazis and there ideals. You who scorn your humanity pretending to be something your not. Pretending to be some new breed when your not. Well I shall show you how wrong you are I shall teach you the truth." Priscilla said as she flared with a purple energy aura and then her body began to change into the purple skinned one horned winged humanoid in front of them. The yoki aura she was emanating was so immense the mere spiritual pressure is crushing the zoanthropes.

"Now get ready for some pain." Prsicilla said as she charged the zoanthropes.

She slammed her fist into the ground creating a massive shock wave then sent the whole bloody roar crew flying through walls in different directions. She then dashed toward both wolf and blue tiger zoanthropes her dash was so fast she appeared as if she was teleporting and grabbed them both by the throat. She erected tentacles from various parts of her body binding the rest of the zoanthropes as if they were helpless infants.

"Tell me something wanna be wolf and wanna be tiger what species birthed you into this world? Was it a wolf was it a tiger? Since your so convinced you are not human. No it wasn't a wolf or a tiger what brought you into this world. What brought you into this world were human beings that alone says your human you scorn that truth while I would give anything to be human again for a minute or a second of being human. You the blueish tiger you may be a clone but human cells was what birthed you. That is the truth you constantly deny." Priscilla said to them as she still was choking them.

Long was thinking hard on these words

"I give up. I will not fight you anymore. We are obviously no match for your power no zoanthrope in this planet or anything else can beat you. You win." Long said as he got on his knees in defeat.

"You fucking coward to think I was cloned from you." Shenlong said in disgust.

"Is it cowardice to stop fighting when you know you cannot win? If we keep fighting the only thing that awaits us is a meaningless death. Besides her words are correct. They are truth. We are no better than supremacists separating ourselves from our true roots are human roots. We obsessed so much over individuality over separation that we failed to focus on the whole our human whole. The ZLF isn't the only one to blame for such things its us too. We are no better. The WOC worked for coexistence to something that didn't need it that was already united. Normal people may be fearful of us but we give them all reason to fear us. Sure there are bastards like Busuzima but who's to say we wouldn't turn out like him. Many times I have wished that zoanthropes never existed that cursed condition. I cursed the very existence of zoanthropes many a time I even cursed Gaia for allowing that to happen for allowing a condition that keeps further separating humanity. Some say change is good but many times change only brings tragedy and hell. To some degree I understand the unborns plight. Change destroyed them all those species who were innocent who's only crime was simply not being in Gaias standards anymore and in many ways there hate of Gaia is justified. I once spoke to the grave mind when I was a child and I saw there plight from there point of view. When you look at Gaia from there eyes she does not seem at all like a benevolent mother she is more like Busuzima no worse a mad scientist so obsessed with change that she never has enough. When the hell will this end? When this planet is utterly destroyed by those she denied life to?" Long said.

Yugo and Alice were quite convinced by Longs words it took sometime for this to sink in to the others but it made an effect that they too gave up the fight.

"So you finally figured it out. About time." Priscilla said as she let them go and morphed back to her human form and Falco teleported in with Gado.

"No you know about the humanity you have been denying and that this world isn't as simple as Gaia good unborn bad." Falco said as he used his gento kou ken power to give back the bloody roar crew there human forms. Now you are worthy of getting those forms back. There was another bit the grave mind once said about a beautiful future of all mankind zoanthropes included in that equation or how they should be called beast type humans would be united under gaia but what it does not know is that well that can only happen when gaia admits her own sins. If she does not then humanity will still be united but we will be at war against gaia herself and the new species she will make to declare war against us humans plus her own godlike monster called orochi will be against us and he makes the recently slain dragon seem like an insect and the unborn shall be our ally that is called the age of darkness Long, Yugo, Gado, Jenny, Alice, Prince Cronos, Warrior King Ganesha and the rest only you can stop the age of darkness from happening only you can make the golden age come true. Myself and the Gento Kou Ken school, Priscilla and her rogue awakened, The Nanto Sei Ken and Hokuto No Ken schools and devilmen the strongest of all all beast type humans will lend all of our power to you consider us your humble soldiers." Falco said as he bowed down to the bloody roar crew.

"But there are still two problems to solve before any action can be done one Reiji the insane raven he has gotten hold of a powerful artifact which has given him insane amount of power the Karas watch it has unlocked the ravens true power and that fool is abusing it second and most important is someone you know Alice your older biological brother Raoh Tsukagami now calling himself Ken-Oh(king of fists) the traumatic experience he suffered during the time he was experimented on by Tylon and Busuzima has left him scarred and extremely hateful of beast type humans/zoanthropes his only goal is complete genocide. He is powerful beyond belief he was the one who killed Gaias dragon with his bare hands a master of the entire Hokuto no Ken school as well as Nanto Sei ken and Gento Kou Ken and many other martial arts he is also one of the rare devil men which is why Tylon and Busuzima wanted him. Sadly Alice you were not even wanted by Busuzima in fact the only reason he experimented on you is cause he believed you being blood related to Raoh would possess devilman potential but it was false. Perhaps you could deter him once he finds out your alive. Now before you set off I need to release sleeping power within you a strength beyond hyper beastorization use it well." Falco said as he used his power to unlock the hidden strength on there genes a true human awakening.

"You will need this power in the battle to come against Reiji, Raoh and the grave mind." Falco told them.

Once they crew was fully rested and fed they set off on there journey the other zoanthrope kingdom survivors stayed at the golden city. "Remember the truth you have learned here about yourselves, your humanity and about the complexity of life. Those truths are what will guide you in this war. Always remember the truth we are all human. And Shenlong come back alive so we can finish are drinking contest we will see who is the best booze hound in the world" Falco said as he looked on from his balcony.

The end

Authors notes: Well this my little one shot and introduction to bloody roar fic fandom. If it generates enough interest I will make the full story based on this. So I hope you enjoy it


End file.
